


you love like religion

by illiterateidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Will Graham, Poetry, like super vague, literally just rated t for mentions of murder and gutting and Vague sexual allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: hannibal's love for will throughout the series
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	you love like religion

you love like religion

and made me your lamb

you gave me your sins

and watch me break

under their weight

you love like religion

and made me your altar

you gut in despair

and leave me to guard the lamb 

who chokes on her blood

you love like religion

and made me your place of worship

you've come such a long way

from lying in wait for absolution

to praying on your knees at my feet

you love like religion

and i am your god

i hold us over the edge

and don't let go

as we meet the atlantic's frigid kiss

i love like religion 

and you are my god

and i am tired of pretending

it could have ended any other way

than in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> if i wrote a second poem for hannigram in one week no i didn't


End file.
